gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geniusguy445/1st Anniversary!
FIRST OFF: I realise this blog is nearly a month late, but I was busy, and also couldn't get some coding to work properly. But, I figure I should at least post what I have before everything becomes irrelevant. So here it is. ---- Confetti falls, Banners Fly. Yes, it's finally here! My 1 year anniversary of rocking at the Game Ideas Wiki! W00t! I'm so excited about this event, that it may cover 3 different posts. One celebratory, one update of events, and one FLASH GAME REVIEW! YEAH! So sit back, relax and enjoy the film! Blog Post: What went down 5 4 3 2 1 Start. Hello, everybody! It's the 445th Genius Guy wishing you a happy day to match mine! I'm pumped that I could spend a full year doing amazing stuff with all of yuh! Thanks for the support, the input, and the fun we've had. We've done a lot together. Ouro, I call you to the stand. Just wanted to thank you buddy for the work you've done and continue to do here. You're an excellent leader, and I'm glad I can work with you. Thanks for putting up with my speeches. We're very similar, yet very unique from each other. I continue to anticipate more awesomeness on the wiki in the years to come. Thank you. Beec, you're up next. Thanks, man, for getting me here. This has been an excellent opportunity in so many ways. A simple link, and my year here has been so much more exciting. I've learned so much from working here, and have been able to do a lot. Glad that you, too, put up with me. Success is ahead. ETG, it's your turn. I'm glad to have you here. Some misunderstandings, but communication is getting better. Glad that someone else around here knows who to use and create templates. That's been a help. You keep the place interesting. Tiamat and WarioRoll, you two get a mention. Even though I haven't been able to talk much with you guys, I still appreciate your presence. The stuff you do has helped make this place great. Glad to have you aboard. Heartless, take the stand. I am grateful to have you here, even though you aren't always on. The help you offered as I made the new theme was fantastic, and the wiki will benefit. I need to work with you more. Everyone else with a user name: (Swing Dude, LAXfresh349, Bowser77, The Puppet Man of Vault 77, Blur the Hedgehog, Gemfireball09, Tommypezmaster, MarioSonic1243, and Multi128) keep up the good work. Everyone else without a user name: get one. Thank you everybody, have an awesome rest of the year. Behold, part two begins. Blog Post 2: What went up *A new layout! This one organizes the mainpage, and provides new users immediate access to the Game Manual of the site (which should be added to if you see it's missing something. Requests on info you'd like is great as well). Available here. *A game manual! A five page-ish summary of most of what you need to know about everything. Available on the mainpage, the new header, and elsewhere, this is a must read. *Wikia updates! Chat, new header, achievements, user profiles, article comments, and soon the message wall are all great updates to the wiki. I've done many things to customize the updates to suit the wiki. *Asthetic changes! Fancy button headers with gradients are a cool little update I made to make the wiki prettier. I also added a few updates to templates, and hope to make a new one in the future that will be labeled "article status" and have room for the many notes and warnings an article may have. All with animated pics! Woot! As well as templates to update some other templates when you record changes to the theme. *13 decent game articles by me, a list of potential games and game reviews, and a ton of artwork for my games and yours. Tons of fun over at the Epic Saga wiki. Me doing much of the art, and redoing some templates. That's the jist of the changes. Hark! The main attraction is begining! Grab your popcorn and run! Blog Post 3: What came of it What you see today! As a benefit, you enjoy this post of compliments, a newer layout, and the FIRST FLASH GAME REVIEW EVEEEEEER! voice And now for our feature presentation. The first game done is FAULTLINE! One small, space-controlling robot on a mission to train and take over the world (or just the first part). You are a purple android with a square hat and two reality distorting hands in this puzzle platformer. With a multitude of obsticles, challenges and puzzles, this game is one of my favorites from Nitrome. You run, jump and distort your way from teleporter to teleporter for an unknown reason. Only after you win do you find out that the whole thing was a Portal-like test facility to train you. There is no boss, but the game was a challenge unto itself. You, as the player, move you mouse to click and drag two nodes to collapse an area blocking you. With moving platforms, spikes, traps and levels that lack nodes, the game is sure to impress. Although I really hate it when they don't give you nodes. Those levels are hard. And what's the deal with spikes one-hit-killing robots?! Megaman, and now this! At least this won't give you game overs. Faultlines are definitely mindf***y. They force moving platforms to go through them, but not the robot (or the lasers). Really trippy. Effects are really cool. The space between connected nodes literally folds, platforms moving down freefall until near the ground, when they start rockets to slow them down. There are also small switches that undo all of your fault lines, which also look really cool. I do love how you can be completely irresponsible when it comes to leaving all your fault lines as they are and you just leave. Just one mode: Story! Rating *Visual detail: Very good. Still pixel-y, as it's a flash game, yet not nearly as boxed as their newer "retro" games. Lots of purple, pretty backgrounds, and cool lighting. *Music:The music was rather quiet, but the hollow/electronic theme nonetheless fitting. Most of it is covered by your metal boots running along platforms. Sound effects fit well. Lots of electricity, apparently. *Ending:Typical Nitrome. "Oh so that's why I was doing this for 30 levels. Random." You end downloading or uploading info to your robot. More cool effects! *Replay is decent, but puzzles are always easier the second time around *Controls were simple, and much like most other games by the company *Quirks: I die to much because of ramps/inclines *Rank: sta-raight 9. Decent, challenging, good for it's genre *Final thoughts: you have to like puzzle games (e.g. Portal) to play this game. Oh, and 1ST REVIEW COMPLETE!!!!! Where to play it Right here. Category:Blog posts